magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Juliominako/Earn money with Neobux!
Yes! you can earn money easily without invest any money and only watching ads. You can earn money and points only watching ads (it takes about ten minutes every day), every ad give you 3 Adprize chances, a tool that give you prizes watching more ads (of course, if you want to play on it, takes more time). Optionally you can earn coins completing tasks And also you can earn lot of money completing the Minijobs! Also you can rent referrals using your earned money and points without spending your own money! You can register here: I earned this money only in 3 months, and during this time i rented 45 referrals with this money. I'm still increasing, and it's incredible how the results are. It's difficult at the start, but if you have patience, little by little you can earn more achievements like me. Here is a little guide to start if you are interested. Also, If you have doubts, you can ask me here or in my message wall and neobux has a great forum and helps you a lot with all. Make money with NeoBux - A simple guide to get started Step 1 The first thing to do, is of course to register at NeoBux official website. Registration is free of charge and works like any other common website registration. This is where you find ”View Advertisements” Pick a time in the 24-hour period in which you log on everyday to NeoBux and view every ad available (later, you won’t get paid for the clicks made by your refs if you don’t view every ad yourself) by clicking on the text “View Advertisements” in the top right corner of the viewport. As a standard member you get to view a maximum of 4 ads per day (which takes about 3 minutes). When you have earned 0.75 dollars you have the opportunity to rent 3 refs, but don’t do that just yet! It takes some time (about 3 weeks) to reach 0.75 dollars just by clicking each day, which makes many members eager to buy their first refs as soon as they have their 75 cents. Then you can’t afford to maintain your refs and eventually they will be gone because you won’t be able to pay for them. Step 2 Don’t rent any refs until you have earned 3 dollars (if you want things to go faster you can, of course invest some money). Transfer your 3 dollars from your “Main Balance” to your “Rental Balance”. You now have 1 dollar per ref and you won’t have any problems with recycling the inactive ones and/or with extending your refs. As you probably figured out by now, it will take some time before you have earned 3 dollars, but it’s better to wait so you don’t have to worry about not being able to recycle your inactive refs with new active ones. This will be a perfect time to familiar yourself with the website and to read the FAQ and the Help pages, and to take a look at the forums, which I highly recommend. Step 3 This is where you enable ”AutoPay” When you have purchased your first 3 refs, you should enable “AutoPay”, which is a very good tool. Referrals cost 30 cent to extend for one month, but with AutoPay enabled all referrals who clicks on ads that day will automatically be extended for 1 day. It will only cost you one ad, or 1 cent (if a ref view 4 ads you will get paid for 3 of them and get to keep the ref for another day). You could say that the refs pay for themselves, but only if they’re active. For example, if one of your refs doesn’t click any ads one day, you won’t have to pay for that ref that day. It might sound a bit confusing right now, but after a while you will understand how everything works. So, click on “Enable” next to “AutoPay” on the same page as your refs are located. Step 4 There are many different ideas and methods of how to best use the recycle tool. A good strategy in the beginning is to recycle any ref that hasn’t clicked on any ads today, yesterday or the day before that and has a “Click Average” (the amount of clicks per day in average) below 2.0. If a ref has a Click Average between 2.0 and 4.0, you should wait 4 days before recycling it. You should wait a whole week before recycling a ref with a Click Average above 4.0. Maybe he/she went on holiday and it would be unfortunate to recycle an otherwise great and very active ref. Step 5 This is where you find ”Next Payment” With less than 20 days remaining for a ref AutoPay will not work, which we of course want to use. So, as soon as any of your refs gets below 20 days to the next payment (you can find “Next Payment” on the same page as your rented refs are), you should pay for another 30 days for that ref. Step 6 One could easily believe that NeoBux is too good to be true, for example, if you request a payment you will get paid to your PayPal or AlertPay account instantly. That’s why many makes the big mistake to cash out their earned money too early, just because they want to make sure that NeoBux is indeed legit. This is a bit foolish. That money should have been used to maintain your refs. NeoBux is a very serious PTC (Paid To Click) program and you WILL get paid. Instead, keep on transferring money to your Rental Balance each time you reach 3 dollars and buy new refs, which you maintain in the same way as I mentioned before. When your earnings start to increase, you can buy larger amounts of refs each rental time. Step 7 Keep on with this strategy until you reach 500 referrals. Now, stop renting new refs and maintain the ones you already have. Things will move a lot faster now, and it won’t be long until you reach 100 dollars. Step 8 This is the great part about NeoBux! Now use 90 of your 100 dollars to buy “Golden Membership”. When you have a Golden Membership the money you earn each day will DOUBLE. Now it’s time to rent new refs again. Things will move a lot faster now, and when you have about 2000 refs you can start cashing out all money you’re not spending on maintenance and recycling. You will be able to cash out approximately 20 dollars per day! CONGRATULATIONS! Hope you enjoyed the guide and that it will help you to succeed with NeoBux! Register Now!!! Category:Blog posts